Born for You (TV Show 2016)
Born for You is a 2016 Philippine musical drama television series directed by Onat Diaz and Jon Villarin, starring Janella Salvador and Elmo Magalona. The series premiered on ABS-CBN's Primetime Bida evening block and worldwide on The Filipino Channel from June 20, 2016 to September 16. An ancient Japanese myth tells the story about the Red String of Fate, it's when two people with connecting red strings are destined to meet and fall in love. A young hopeless romantic and a Celebrity Hearthrob who share the same love for music find themselves tangled up in their shared past and their connecting red string of fate. Plot Sam Kazukois an aspiring Filipino singer who grew up in Japan. A hopeless romantic, she believes in the concept of Red string of fate, a Japanese Belief which says that an invisible red string connects a person to their destined soulmate. On the other hand, Kevin Sebastian, a popular teen heartthrob in the Philippines and son of an OPM icon Mike Sebastian, who popularized the song "Born For You", doubts the authenticity of love and destiny, because of the complicated relationship of his parents. Their common love for music is what brings Sam and Kevin together, but it also becomes an obstacle to their budding romance. Sam's father, Buddy, composed the song "Born For You" for his wife, Cathy, but Marge, the daughter of the country's richest record label owner, stole the song and gave it to Mike in hopes of saving his music career. Buddy confronted Marge, and this resulted in an accident which caused Buddy's death. Following the death of Buddy, Cathy becomes an OFW in Japan in order to support Sam and her mother, Caring. She then meets a Japanese bonsai maker who offers to marry her so that she can bring Sam to Japan. As fate would have it, Kevin goes to Japan to promote his new single for his new album. There, Sam meets Kevin as they bump into each other in the Shibuya crossing. Kevin fell in love at first sight with Sam and pursues to know her even more. Kevin and Sam grows closer as Sam helps out as Kevin's translator. When it was time for Kevin to go back to the Philippines, he tells Sam he hopes to see her again. After Kevin goes back to the Philippines, Sam decides she wants to go back to the Philippines to be a singer. In the Philippines, Sam gets a job as a "Singing Delivery Girl" where she delivers flowers and sings as well. Cast Main cast *Janella Salvador as Samantha "Sam" Kazuko - A simple and hopeless romantic Pinay teenager who grew up in Japan. Sam believes in the red string of fate, that there are two people who are destined to be together forever. She dreams of becoming a successful singer to honor her father’s memory and help her Mom. *Elmo Magalona as Kevin Sebastian - Goodlooking and charismatic Pinoy OPM royalty and teen heartthrob. Kevin is a skeptic when it comes to destiny at love; probably because of the complicated nature of his parents’ marriage. Starts believing in love after meeting Sam. Supporting cast *Vina Morales as Catherine "Cathy" Pelayo-Kazuko *Ariel Rivera as Michael "Mike" Sebastian - Famous singer, an OPM icon who popularized the song Born For You. A loving and caring father to his kids but has since separated from Marge when he found out that Marge stole Born For You from Buddy. *Ayen Munji-Laurel as Margaret "Marge" Marquez-Sebastian - The daughter of a record mogul, Ralph. Fell in love with Mike and did everything in her power to make his career flourish. Very protective with Mike and their kid. *Gina Pareño as Caridad "Lola Caring" Pelayo - Sam’s loving and groovy Lola. Source of words of wisdom, mostly on love. *Freddie Webb as Ralph Marquez - Owner of Scion Records, and Marge’s father. Cunning and ruthless, his record label will eventually compete with Mike and Marge’s. *Kyline Alcantara as Chloe Sebastian - Kevin’s cute and kind sister. Has a congenital health problem so he grew up sheltered at protected. *Ogie Diaz as Desdemundo "Desmond" Tapang, Jr. - Marge’s loyal right hand and confidante. *Francis Magundayao as Allan *Ysabel Ortega as Niña *Neil Coleta as Patrick *Young JV as Mix - Kevin’s friend who likes to worsen every situation. *Jimboy Martin as Joms - Nerdy but also a goofball, Joms is also a part of Allan’s posse and Sam’s friend. *Alfred Alain as Funky - The compound’s resident comedian and fliptopper. Allan’s best friend. *Katya Santos as Tess - Mang Jimmy’s wife. a former Japayuki, Kind and loving but can also be feisty when she needs to be. *Smokey Manaloto as Jimmy - Allan’s “don’t worry, be happy” father and Sam’s neighbor. Honest and happy with a simple life. *DJ Durano as Leonard - Brilliant Producer at Vybe Records, Mike’s friend. *Jett Pangan as Marcus *Paolo O'Hara as Boogie *Joj Agpangan as Mica - Sam’s kooky and yet loyal best friend. Guest cast *Bernard Palanca as Salvador "Buddy" Reyes *Niña Dolino as Racquel *Nyoy Volante as Mon *Erik Santos as himself *Karylle as herself *Jhong Hilario as himself *Teddy Corpuz as himself *Raikko Mateo as Boogie Jr. *Diego Loyzaga as himself *Loisa Andalio as herself *Negi as himself *DJ Chacha Balba as herself *Kit Thompson as Martin Gonzales *Richard Yap as himself *Boy Abunda as himself Special participation *Ashley Sarmiento as young Sam Kazuko *Richmont Padayao as young Kevin Sebastian Videos Promotional Videos Born For You Trade Trailer Coming in 2016 on ABS-CBN! Born For You Teaser This June, 2016 on ABS-CBN! Born For You Teaser The Red String of Kevin and Sam Born For You Full Trailer This June on ABS-CBN! Character Videos Born For You Meet Janella Salvador as Sam Born For You Meet Elmo Magalona as Kevin Kevin Sebastian - Born For You Sam Kazuko - Born For You Category:Born for You Category:TV Shows Category:Media Category:Quinary Media